Forks,Vampires,Werewolves,Oh My!
by Beckett.is.eversolovely
Summary: Bella dies to live again, can she make it without Edward? can Jacob make it without Bella? Can Mike make it at all? everyone is reunited but yet they are falling apart. BxEplease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Mike, are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" I asked half-heartedly with mild concern. Its not that I didn't have any decency at all for him, but I was a bit disoriented by the weird way Jacob had been acting before he drove off to La Push. _I might be starting to be coming down with something myself, _Ithought back to what Jake had said before he refused to allow me to take him home.

"Bella, I'll be just fine." Mike stated stubbornly.

"But, you could barely sit here talking to me without wincing." I said in observation.

"Oh believe you me Isabella Swan, it is hardly from the sickness I am currently experiencing. Your presence in itself hurts me well enough." He mumbled then quickly shut the door, not wanting to hear what I may say to that.

What? Did Mike need me to need him that intensely? Mike was a poor soul, I stood across the street in front of where his car had been for at least fifteen minutes contemplating of all the different ways tonight could have gone. Well the most usual way to have spent my night, most recently, would have been in La Push at Jacob and Billy Blacks' place do various, dangerous acts of foolishness, just the way I liked it. Another path would have been to simply go through the motions of watching a movie and perhaps getting something to eat. All would have been long and strenuous, but bearable. My last option I dare not let myself ponder. I knew I would regret it tonight, when I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I decided that before I go make Charlie dinner I would go stroll through the woods. The brooding sky seemed to directly menace at me as I entered the forest, this darkness could only mean one thing in the depth of the trees- danger. At least that's what Edward always pressed when he told me about the forest at night.

"Bella, you're just asking for trouble." A melodic voice I knew beamed as I lost sight of my house. I got what I truly wanted. Better still, what I needed. It didn't matter all too much what he said, just that he said _something_. Anyways, this illusion of him was telling the truth, I happened to enjoy looking for trouble, simply to hear him come back to me in any faint way. Suddenly the day on the cliff with Jacob, where I witnessed a group of boys jumping of a cliff for pure adrenaline rush, something I wanted to do for a purpose of my own, crossed my train of thought. Then all in a moment the woods whirled, as an odd gust of wind pulled through the trees, and I stumbled over an unexpected root in the earth. I, with my being Bella and all, happened to hit my head on a rock that was conveniently placed on the trail. Before unconsciousness set in I managed to get to my feet, just to fall into what felt like a bush full of thorns. They all were quite uncomfortable, but one piercing prick in my neck sent me writhing in pain. I wiggled down to the dirt ground. I felt sick with the cold wrapping me and the moist, uneven floor welcoming me to stay there in a dark way. I then realized I couldn't get to my feet, my head was foggy and my fingertips numb. I laid there for some time, just pondering the irony of the situation.

"Don't stop trying Bella, this is important." Edward growled.

I wanted anything but to be lying on the floor of the woods as I did that dreary night some time ago, and every night since then in my dreams, my nightmares. I, too, wanted to hear Edward but I knew I must listen to his insisting instructions.

"Get out of there, now Bella! Now!" He was pleading with rage and fear.

Why was he growing so hysterical, I know the woods have always been dangerous but- suddenly I realized why my hallucination was in such an outrage. My jaw, my face the only part of me I could control at this point, dropped down. There it was, off in the distance, slowly coming forth-my death. My mind began to think my last thoughts, _please, don't take Charlie. Of all the places to die Bella, when you do something you do it right. Now for the last pain in this world, Edward I Lo-_ But then without moments noticed I was lifted from my deathbed and was being carried out of the forest, by the look of the full moon glowing on the floor dimly. A rush of confusion filled me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 At first, I believed it was a dream. A beautiful dream, compared to the consistent nightmare of the last few months.

"Bella, we must hurry." Said the voice carrying me from the woods.

I now knew this couldn't have been a dream, for I myself could not dream up something so impeccable and perfect.

"Alice?" I asked in excitement, still a little confused. She smelled so nice, so beautiful, but it was a scent on her I had never noticed before. How things changed in the last few moments, first I was about to die, now I was being escorted from it by an angel.

"Alice! Its you, its you! You're here! But why?" My last question was more to myself. At this point I realized I had been sobbing uncontrollably, but to my disbelief I felt no tears, this was a remarkable night. Why wasn't I happy enough to see Alice that I wasn't crying? Now we were in front of the house. Alice hugged me tightly as we entered the door. "Bella, listen to me. I need you to focus." The sympathy in Alice's voice made me stop the excited banter. I simply looked at her with terrified question in my eyes. "We've sent Charlie to Florida. He thinks you're there."

"But why would he think that?"

"Because we told him you got word of Edward being there, and ran."

"And he believed that?" I said beginning to feel a sting in my neck.

"Well, Bella you've been gone for three days now." Alice's words sank in.

"That's impossible, but I just went in a half hour ago or so." "Bella, you must have blacked out."

"Wait, Alice you said _We've. _Does that mean? I began to feel the hole being ripped right open again.

"Yes, we are all here."

Now I was in searing pain. Alice now turned the living room light on. She gasped. She looked at me in terror and happiness at the same time, I don't know how she did it.

"Bella, what happened to you, are you okay? I saw you dying, but I didn't see this."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4. "Bella, I'm here because I saw Victoria killing you. But I don't understand…" Her voice trailed off and I was confused.

"What? Where is Victoria? What's happened to me?"

Within seconds I was being carried upstairs to the bathroom. She held me in front of the mirror, tilting my head to the side so I could have a view of the left side of my neck. I was shocked. I mean I'm used to having gashes and cuts, and being nauseas at regular, frequent intervals. Except this was not what made my heart race like Edward in the forest.

"But Alice, w-why am I so……"

I asked the obvious question, but once I let my eyes drift to her face I realized she was _seeing _something else, and was not listening. I, oddly enough, patiently waited for her to finish. She came back to me with a face that would have been full of tears if she could shed them.

"Bella, listen to me, this is important and I need you to understand."

The door bell rang.


End file.
